wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Total Drama Rankdown - Round One
Ranking Order Ranking Order #CK - Nominating #Duke #Epic #Mr. E #Bruno #Dyna #Jax #O #Matt #Toad Nominations Some of these nominations are actual nominees because they need to be early outs, like these: *'Beth (TDI, 16th) - SAVED' *'Sadie (TDI, 15th) - OUT' *'Owen (TDI, 1st/2nd) - SAVED' *'Bridgette (TDA, 15th/14th) - OUT' *'Geoff (TDA, 15th/14th) - OUT' *'Owen (TDA, 3rd) - OUT' *'Harold (TDWT, 17th) - SAVED' *'Bridgette (TDWT, 16th) - OUT' *'Cameron (TDRI, 1st/2nd) - OUT' *'Lightning (TDAS, 13th) - SAVED' *'Mike (TDAS, 1st/2nd) - OUT' *'Leonard (TDPI, 13th) - SAVED' *'Sugar (TDPI, 3rd) - OUT' However, others are simply warnings to those who feel like they need to cut Zoeycertain contestants and their incarnations early on. So, without further ado, the Don't Fuck With ZoeyGood Contestants Noms: *'Rodney (TDPI, 11th) - SAVED' *'Noah (TDWT, 11th) - SAVED' *'Brick (TDRI, 9th) - SAVED' *'Izzy (TDA, 10th) - OUT' *'Lindsay (TDI, 9th) - SAVED' Eliminations '#96 - Mike (TDAS) - 1st/2nd ' Overall, I've always hated Mike because he is a terrible nod to Multiple Personality Disorder. This season his story arc was him being the main antagonist despite him being on the heroes team, which annoyed me as well. Mike is truly, and will forever be one of (if not) the worst Total Drama characters ever. SAVE: Leonard (TDPI, 13th) '95. Izzy (TDA)- 11th' Honestly, I've never gotten the hype about Izzy. I like her in TDI, but I found her meh in both TDA and TDWT, and she's someone I can easily see floating by to the later stages of the rankdown, and that's not something I want sorry. Onto her herself in TDA, she was kind of a trainwreck, and not in the good way. She had the E-scope thing which was kind of funny, but overall meh. She returned to not really do anything til her second boot ep, where she formed Explosivo g.od. BOOM BOOM <3 Anyway Izzy TDA is okay but I'm cutting her because I don't want her to make it far and i feel like she will. saving the bae, Beth (TDI, 16th) '#94 - Owen - Total Drama Action - 3rd Place' Owen in TDI was a very much tolerable, off to the side, joke character who was okay but nothing special. Well, what happens when you amp up the gross-out humor and make him the central character of several episodes? You get this mess. TDA Owen was almost never funny, he was always detracting from anything interesting, his only plotline was getting constapated and having to eat prunes!! and he was just a huge kill joy, not to mention when Courtney eliminated him the little kids went crazy and called Courtney the worst character ever basically (lol @that). Had he just left then I would've been fine, but then he had to return and suck up even more airtime, and effectively gave TDA the most unpleasant F3 of all time. Great job. I save TDAS Lightning. --Mr. E '#93 - Sugar (TDPI) - 3rd Place' Sugar was funny early on, I admit. But she was irritating, and then she turned into Owen 2.0 which sucked. And then her randomly turning into an antagonist. Yes. I save Brick (posted for bruno yw) '#92 - Geoff (TDA, 15th/14th)' So um. I’m cutting Geoff from TDA because he really is probably the finest example of TDA exploiting good characters for new plotlines that didn’t fit them (other than Trent, who I’m surprised wasn’t nominated). Geoff is probably one of the most underrated characters from TDI, and they even made it a point that he was eliminated BECAUSE he was one of the sweetest guys on the island. And then they turn him into the biggest douche possible for TDA aftermaths. It’s just...I feel like it speaks for itself. His derailment is one of the reasons I can’t stand most of TDA, or at least the aftermaths. Saving TDWT Harold. -Dyna '#91 - Cameron (TDRI, 1st/2nd)' It's no secret to anyone here that I hate Cameron, possibly more than Zoey and Mike depending on how I'm feeling. He's really, really an abhorrent character with an ugly design that's terrible to look at on-screen. His forced underdog-ness is so so SO not fun to watch and him being the obvious winner is honestly part of why TDRI was so un-fun. Cameron godplayed his way to being an official victor... and when he wasn't doing that, damn was he just unlikable. I save TDI Lindsay. '#90 - Bridgette (TDWT, 16th)' While I really liked Bridgette in TDI, honestly she was really weak in TDWT. She was just a fodder/plot device to show us how EEEEEEEEVIL BWA HA HA HA Alejandro was. I love her singing voice/Stuck To a Pole was great, but really, this was for sure her weakest incarnation. Saving TDWT Noah. - Big O-ette is La For Coco! '#89 - Sadie (TDI, 15th)' Sadie was merely annoying before Katie left. After that, she was a total non-enity. She had like one line between Katie going and her elimination. She was BS. I save the TDI Owen. yw O. Love, Matt '#88 - Bridgette (TDA, 15th/14th)' Meh. I guess Bridgette is a pretty decent character, but that's mostly because of TDI - she was a nonentity in TDWT, and in TDA all she did was make out with Geoff and get eliminated. They're the most forgettable first boots, which is actually kinda saying something. She was cool in Aftermath but really the choice is pretty easy with this one. Saving Rodney <3